


Forgotten moments

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Messing Around, So old, first fic, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt that there wasn't all that mentioning of Zero and Iris, so this was made...<br/>It's fluff, and some feels.<br/>*might add some more chapters later on*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He breathed in deeply, letting himself lean back fro the paper work, all too glad. He stared up at the ceiling remembering the fight he got into with X earlier. What does he know? I can get damged all I fuckign want, I know he’s my frined and he worried but still….Mother hen! he puffed twirling the pen in his hand watching it with intense interest. the stack of paper were almost the same height as him, he grunted mumbling foil words about Colonel and X. Those two being the reason why he had so much paper work, he knew Colonel was over protective over his sister and that if Zero was to hurt her he’d have to pay. Colonel had no trust in Zero, reading his file no one could blame him. But X too was acting rather negative towards him, after that one day where he was walking next to Iris, X was rather grumpy and even would snap at Zero. I’ll have to talk to him later… He glanced at the small crappy clock on the wall, jumping up suddenly. “Shit I’m la-”  
“Late?” Iris’ soft calming voice said shyly behind him, Zero spun around careful to not hit the young reploid with his hair.  
“Iris, listen I’m so, so sorry I-I go-”  
She held a hand quieting him, she always had a way of making him do what she wanted. And he loved that about her. “It’s okay, I know my brother is having you work too much.” She smiled that soft smile that made him want to cry out. “Come on let’s get out out of here for a bit?”  
There she was using her charm so slyly he didn’t notice it until he was walking outside in the snow next to her. Iris’ small frame shook with the cold weather, Zero noticed. Tugging on her hand gently until she followed him into a small coffee shop.  
The bell rung as the door shut behind them, everyone looked up seeing the two famous faces, one more recokizabe than the other. Zero brushed off the eyes, coolly walking up ordering two large hot cocoas. Iris rushed over to him wrapping her arms around his.  
“Zero you don’t have to.” He looked up with the meadow green eyes, almost seeing the green grass moving like ocean waves.  
He smiled pressing a soft kiss on her lips. “This is a date isn’t it?” Zero knew that Colonel always was to the book while Iris was off daydreaming, she always looked at pointless things while Colonel was more to the point.  
She blushed almost making it seem like her systems were overheating, hiding her face in his shoulder.  
“Thank you.” He nodded to the human taking the huge cups handing one to Iris, who still hid her face. She peeped as Zero sung his arm around her pulling her over as they left the store. “You know your brother is a butt.” A perky smile clear on his face.  
Instantly Iris’ affirm eyes blazed into his. “He’s my brother!” She smacked the back of Zero’s head, the blonde long locks spilling forward.  
Zero laughed as Iris puffed at him, trying to for once look disappointed. He tried to drink some of the cocoa but couldn’t as Iris stomped her foot like a child. “S-sorry!”  
“I should report you!” Her face was clearly a dark red.  
“I can’t stop, you look too adorable!” He glanced up seeing the lovable look, not just in her face, but everything about her. From how she’d tilt her head twirling a thin line of chocolate locks on her index finger. To how she’d dot her I’s with ♥ above the I, that was the first thing he noticed about her. Not her looks or that her brother was one of the most important leaders for reploid kind. No, her smile voice warmed his once dead heart, those green eyes calmed a raging storm in seconds. That’s why he always did the smallest ‘mistakes’ to see her, to actually get in trouble with her brother just to have her yell at him.  
She punched him weakly in the arm, not intending to hurt him. Pausing to drink some of the hot cocoa, leaving a small chocolate mustache on her upper lip.  
Zero started laughing again, setting his cup on a bench.  
Iris glared at him. “What?”  
Zero sighed breathing in deeply, with one smooth movement he wrapped an arm around her waist grabbing the hand that held the cup. She gasped into the sot kiss, the cup falling into the snow slipping the drink. Giving up Iris finally let him hold her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A grumpy X.  
> Iris and Zero did it, m'kay.  
> I've been playing with this fic for a long while and why not, eh?

The door slid close behind the, he could feel the faint swish of the wind through his hair. Quickly ridding himself of his scarf, then his boots. “Enjoyed yourself?” He looked at Iris through the corner of his eye.

She rolled her eyes, wiping her hair over her shoulder. “Butt.” He then lightly kicked him in that said butt.

Zero snorted, walking further into his quarters. Hearing the tv, walking into his living room seeing a small frame sitting on his sofa. Recognizing the chocolate hair, the posture of his shoulders, X. His stomach turned into a knot, X wasn’t nice to Iris. The blue hunter seemed to dislike, even hate her, it was just so strange for X of all people to frown upon this. “Hey X.” Zero waved.

X turned slowly, his face was dark, his eyes cut through the room, the tv light framed him. He waved, saw Iris walk in, the light faded from his eyes. Quickly the blue hunter, stood up, hanging his head, going over to the door. Slipping his boots on.

Iris smiled, hugging Zero, shoving her face into his neck. “You wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure, anything in mind?” He looked down at her, then up again hearing his door slide open again. X stared at him, his face emotionless, then like that he slipped out. Zero shrugged it off, picking Iris up and flopping her down onto the couch. “Go look through the library, I’ll go make some popcorn.”

Iris began looking through every movie zero had, as he strolled into the kitchen looking for the popcorn. His mind still on X.  _ It’s just not him, X is soft and caring, not this...OH! Shit! _ Zero slapped himself in the face.  _ I told him I’d hang out today, damn no wonder he’s grumpy. This next mission is gonna be fun. _ He grumbled, grabbing a bag of popcorn.

* * *

 

Fumbling. Mindless fumbling. Her lips on his, her hands trailing down his back, her hips around his waist. Blindly he grabbed at the door handle, kicking the door open. Being greeted by a dark room, seeing the faint outline of the bed, the dresser, a few photos, some miscellaneous objects, one of the most prized ones was his hair brush, one that didn’t rip out half of his hair. Iris leaned back, moaning out, he watched her hot breath float up. He attacked her neck with soft nips and kisses. Her body quivered under him, as they slowly made their way to the bed. His shins hit the end of the bed, setting her down, not once did her eyes leave his.

Her hands shoot up, working on his outer shirt, Zero laughs, she snorts, yanking it off. He apologizes with a kiss, his own hands mimicking her’s, as best as he could, slipping fingers up her skirt. Her face grew darker, her body tense, he smiled, kissing her again, slowly her body unwinded. Allowing Zero to pull off her whole dress, tossing it to the floor. She shivered, the cold air assaulting her perfect skin. Quickly Zero’s hands and mouth trailed over her, mentally making a map in his mind. Iris mumbled soft things to him, doing the same.

Iris fell back into the bed, her long hair fell around her face, creating this half circle, framing her face. She smiled, Zero did the same. Before he dove for her neck, nipping softly, feeling her body tense and roll under his. Their eyes met, briefly, they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting you know I really kinda don't know how to add more, but IF I do think of something I'll add it. I didn't want this to be a huge, HUGE fanfic. Thanks for reading, and please drop me any comments or even ideas.


End file.
